moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Michael Thompson
|Row 4 title = Position |Row 4 info = Master Sergeant of the 7th Legion |Row 5 title = Family |Row 5 info = William Thompson (Father) † Eileen Thompson (Mother) |Row 6 title = Status |Row 6 info = |Allegiance = |Branch = * |Service = 38 L.C.–Present |Rank = Master Sergeant |Unit = 4th Company, 1st Marines |Battles = Third Legion Invasion * Argus Campaign * Suramar Incursion Iron War}} Michael William Thompson is a Stormwindian soldier currently serving in the Seventh Legion. Holding the rank of master sergeant, Michael serves as a rifleman in the legion's first "Stormblade" regiment. Born twenty-two years ago in Redridge, Michael was conceived by Eileen Thompson, the husband of his late military father, William, who was killed the same day he was born. Raised through the Alliance-Horde War's vicious conflicts, Michael enlisted once he was of age to do so, wishing to uphold his father's legacy. = Description = ---- Michael was just below six feet tall with a very "average" build, but did have naturally developed muscles beneath his attire; in terms of his looks, he wasn't particularly imposing nor modest. He sported olive green eyes beneath a set of black, slightly bushy eyebrows. Pairing with them was a defined and flat jawline. When not at work, Michael was generally found in civilian's attire, and when on-duty, in blue and gold armor made of steel, paired with a tabard depicting a Stormwind lion. Three golden chevrons and two rockers could be spotted upon the tabard on either sides of the collar, if one were looking. = Personality = ---- Michael was a very patriotic fellow, loyal to the end to the Kingdom of Stormwind and Grand Alliance. While on-duty, he took his job very seriously, and was known as someone any of his men could come to for an issue. With this, though, he was, like anyone in his position, an efficient issuer of discipline. When off-duty, however – Michael seemed very laid back, laughing at the smallest of quips or jokes, and didn't take much personally. = History = ---- Named after his father, Michael William Thompson was born in the year 19 L.C. to his parents William and Eileen in the Redridge Mountains. His father, a major in the Stormwind Army, was killed in action in a skirmish against Orcish Horde remnants in the mountains of Elwynn the same day of Michael's birth. Learning of the military and stories of his father from his mother, Michael sought to enlist in the King's army, despite considerable reservations from his mother due to his father's fate; however, in the end, she supported his career choice. At nineteen, Michael joined the military as a recruit within the Seventh Legion, the kingdom's renowned marine force. Since enlisting, Michael has been a rifleman, taking up light platemail armor and a firearm to support the front-lines. His service to the army and the Seventh Legion continue to present day, where he serves as a master sergeant and non-commissioned officer in the 1st Regiment, 1st Division. He served through Draenor, the Broken Isles in Suramar, on Argus, and in Ashenvale during the Fourth War. = Awards and Decorations = ---- Thompson has earned multiple awards throughout his service, which are: Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stormwindian Category:Soldiers Category:Seventh Legion (Alliance) Category:The Stormblade Regiment